Lifes not fair
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Jackie gets kicked out of her house after an incident. She lives on the streets and has basically decided to change. What happens when the gang finds out her secret.. Eventually a J/H
1. Chapter 1

**SET BEFORE JACKIE BAGS HYDE BUT AFTER SHE BROKE UP WITH KELSO..BASICALLY IT IS WHEN SHE IS TRYING TO GET HYDE TO DATE HER..**

**PLOT: Jackie gets kicked out of her house after an incident. She lives on the streets and has basically decided to change. What happens when the gang finds out her secret...**

**Pairs are J/H and E/D**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Jackie walked home after a long day of trying to get Hyde to fall in love with her. She just doesnt get how he could not adore her. I mean shes Jackie Burkhart. 'Maybe I should just jump him one day in the basement and if he kisses back just for a moment I know hes totally into me' she thought as she approached her door.

She sighed to herself. "Oh well. I cant do anything more about it today" she told herself and walked in. What she saw when she was inside surprised her. Her dad was standing by the couch glaring at her and appeared to have something in her hand while her mom was standing near the kitchen with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Whats going on" Jackie asked slowly. She wasnt sure if she really wanted to know.

"I found this in between the cushions on the couch" her dad hissed and flicked what was in his hand at her.

She bent down to pick it up and when she did she gasped. It was a condom wrapper and it even had a used condom inside. It wasnt hers it was her mothers. Her father worked late at the office last night and her mom had over a 'friend'. Jackie saw them on the couch and heard the moaning before she ran into her room and drowned out the noises with music.

The only thing she couldnt find to make since was if her dad found out her mom cheated why and the hell is he acting like he wants to beat her to a pulp.

"Its a used condom in its wrapper" Jackie said stating the obvious. She didnt know what else to say.

"I know" her dad said eerily calm. "Why is that in _my _living room on _my_ couch Jacquelin?"

Jackie shrugged. "Its not mine" she said quickly

"DONT LIE TO ME" her dad yelled making her jump and a tear fall down her cheek. Her dad mad was the one thing she feared the most. He is scary and out of control. More that one time she had to hide a couple bruises because her dad lost his temper with her. It happened mostly when she dated Michael and he didnt approve of her choice.

"Im not" She said back trying to sound confident and not show fear.

Her dad stalked to her until she was stck against a wall."Whos is it?" he seethed in her face.

She looked towards her mom and saw she still was showing no emotion but she now noticed her mom had a wine bottle in her hand. She could have screamed at her mother then and there but she held it in and turned toward her father. "Its whoever mom was fucking last night's" she answered then felt a sharp pain across her cheek and on her lip not three seconds later.

"LIAR" he screamed in her face.

"ask her" she answered surprisingly calm.

Her dad turned toward her mother. "So" he prompted.

"Shes lying" her mom simply answered and drank out of her bottle.

Her dad turned back towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Who was it. That Michael Kelso? The foreign kid? Or that forman kid?" her said paused then continued when Jackie said nothing. "I know, you were fucking that no good dirty burnout werent you?"

"His name is Steven Hyde" she defended. "and hes not a no good hippie burnout. It wasnt him though. He wont even hug me let alone do what your implying" she couldnt help feel the sadness at the truth of what she was saying.

"Well whoever it was you can thank them for what I am about to do" her dad said and backhanded her. She fell to the floor from the blow and cupped her cheek.

She saw her dads shoes move so he was facing her mom. "You tell that slut that she is no longer welcome here. This is no longer her home. Tell her to grab a bag, get what she can and get out." he said and walked out.

Jackie looked at her mom and for the first time this evening she saw sorrow in her mother eyes. "Fine. Im gone." Jackie said and ran upstairs. She slammed her door and grabbed a bag she was given from cheerleading. It was relatively big.

She put it on her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and under garments, two pairs of shorts, two t shirts, a nice shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a dress just in case she had to go somewhere nice, a pair of worn out cowboy boots she wears when she wears when she rides, some nice shoes, two tanktops, shorts to sleep in, and a pair of sweats. She even managed to stuff some boot slippers in it and a pair of long socks just incase she freezes to death. She stuffed her make up kit and her soap and a brush in a compartment on the side. She even put a bottle of perfume in it so noone would notice. She changed into some skinny jeans and a t shirt with a dark blue almost balck light zip up hoodie with a washed out piece sign on it. She slid on some converse.**(My daddy told me they did have skinny jeans in the 70's so :p)**

She almost laughed at herself in the mirror. She almost looked like Donna. She grabbed her wallet even though she knew her dad probably cut her off. She still had some money in it. 'Maybe I can get a job' she thought to herself. She shuddered at the thought of working but if it kept her alive.

She grabbed some jewlery she could maybe trade in if it came down to it and put it in a small zip up compartment that she had put hairties earlier from practice.

She smiled sadly to herself. This was enough stuff to keep people from noticing for awhile. She knew she could sneak back in the house when her mom leaves on a 'vacation' and her dad takes one of his usual month long buisness trips.

When she knew there was nothing left to do she grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in and zipped up the bag. She grabbed her bookbag from school and walked down the stairs. Neither of her parents were down there.

The bastards couldnt even say bye. She heard moaning coming from upstairs and her jaw dropped. There were fucking. Not an hour after they kicked there daughter out.

Jackie walked quickly out the door and down the street to the Foremans. On her way there she couldnt help but think. All this time she has been going from guy to guy falling in love or so she thought. "I dont really know what love is and anyone who I even thought I loved has just hurt me" she murmered to herself.

"How can i give what ive never received?" she asked to noone in particular. At that moment she decided she was going to give up on anything to do with love. It wasnt worth the fight or the struggle. It always ended bad. Even if she got Steven to love her eventually he would break her heart.

She hated all emotions. SHe knows she cant turn into Hyde and be zen because then people will know somethings wrong. Theres nothing wrong with changing alittle though maybe not void of all emotions but some are ok.

She laughed bitterly to herself. "Im going to make Hydes day"

She got to the Foremans and hid her stuff in the garage. She walked to the basement and saw everyone there. She went over to the freezer and got a popsicle because she didnt know when she would eat again.

Noone was paying attention to her because what they were watching on tv was holding there interest. When she brought the popcicle to her lip she hissed at the stinging pain she felt. This got everyones attention.

"Jackie what happened to your lip" Donna asked.

Jackie looked toward her and touched her lip with her finger and was shocked to see blood. "How could I have missed that?" she whispered to herself "Its bleeding" she said louder still a little shocked.

"Ai. I cant see blood it makes me queezy" Fez said and looked the other way.

"I can see its bleeding but how?" Donna asked ignoring fez. "And why do you look like a normal person"

Jackie looked at her. "I tripped and when i landed I bit my lip. The reason for my clothes are because I am changing" she told her and started patting her lip with her sleeve.

She heard Hyde sigh. "For the last time Jackie I am not going to fall in love with you even if you change" Hyde said annoyed and turned back to the tv.

"Thats fine" Jackie said and started eating her popcicle again. Everyone looked at her with a wierd expression.

"WHAT" they all yelled at the same time.

"I said thats fine. As in I dont care" Jackie elaborated.

"What have you got planned" Eric accused.

Jackie shrugged. "I need to grow up and saying I love every male that does one nice thing for me is childish . All falling for people does is get you hurt in the end. If you ask me there is noone on this earth you can trust or love."

Everyones jaws were hanging open. "I dont even think I know what love is" she said as an after thought "I thought I did but I was proven wrong. I learned that you can trust noone."

"Jackie did something happen" donna asked shocked by her friends speech.

Jackie shrugged. "yes and no. But I think it was for the best I mean now I know I have to grow up and I know that I am going to give up on childish emotions"

The whole gang was shocked expecially Hyde. This wasnt Jackie. She either had something up her sleeve or something happened and he was pissed that he wanted to know either one.

"Whatever" Hyde muttered in his zen manner.

"Thats cool" he heard Jackie tease and turned toward her. He couldnt help the small smirk that was on his face.

The gang watched tv and decided to let Jackie do what she wanted.

When it was getting dark Jackie stood up. "I gotta go" she said and got up. She turned to Hyde. "Ya know Hyde i would have thought youde be more happy that Im not going to be bothering you all the time" she joked.

He couldnt help the sad feeling he got when she called him his prefered name. "I am" he covered "I just hit to many circles today and am a little off"

Jackie shrugged. "Whatever" she said bye to everyone and walked out the door.

When she left Eric turned toward Hyde. "We didnt even have a circle yet today" he said suspiciously.

Hyde shrugged. "you didnt I did" he lied. Donna looked at him suspiciously but let it go.

Meanwhile Jackie grabbed her stuff from the garage and started to walk. She passed her parents house and flipped it off. She didnt know how long she walked but she started to notice a change in the scenery. What was nice turned trashy. People were hanging on the streets and they were dirty and didnt look safe. They all looked sick or just bad.

As she kept walking she saw a man walk up to her.

"Hey princess what do you have in your bag" he taunted and went to grab her stuff. Jackie just turned and ran but she didnt get far before he tackled her. He pinned her down and she couldnt have been more scared.

She felt relief when she felt him getting pulled off her and saw the man on top of her getting beat up by a smaller boy not actually a small and skinny like Eric just small compared to the man.

When the bug man ran off the other guy walked up to her. "Hey Im Ryan but everyone calls me Speed"

Jackie swallowed. "Hi Im Jackie and thank you so much"

Speed shrugged. "No problem I didnt like that guy anyway" he looked at her more closely " so Im going to take it you either got kicked out or ran away. You cant be older than 17"

"I am almost 17 and I got kicked out" Jackie told him. "So what do you do around here"

"Well since its almost midnight I say we sleep." he joked. Jackie smiled. "come on Ill give you a place to crash" Jackie smiled gratefully and he led the way.

While they were walking Speed couldnt help but feel bad for the girl. "So if you want I can teach you to fight. Im a street fighter and I race Cars but Ill just teach you to defend yourself if that happens again" he offered.

Jackie looked at him. "That would be great and I cant wait to learn to kick ass. Racing cars sound fun to. Im really good with cars mechanically wise but ive always liked driving fast"

Speed smiled at her. "thats exactly why I wanted to start racing I love speed to. hence the name" he joked and Jackie laughed a little.

They came up to a park. Jackie looked at him confused. " You can crash on the benches" he explained and she nodded.

"What about people. Is it safe" Jackie asked a little scared.

"No" Speed told her truthfully "but its what your life is now. Truthfully you are never completely safe in the streets"

Jackie nodded sadly "Ok thankyou" she said

"No problem and just meet me outside Vinnys tomorrow at 5 for lessons. I need to teach you quick. Are you going to school" Speed asked and Jackie nodded.

"Well you better sleep ad hope you dont sleep to late" he told her and left.

Jackie hid behind a tree and changed into a tanktop and sleep shorts and her slippers with her long socks. She grabbed a pillow and found a bench. For the first time she cried. She eventually fell asleep.

**SOOOO HOW DO U LIKE. THIS IS MY FIRST THAT 70 SHOW FANFICTION SO DONT BE CRUEL...PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I LEGIT CANT STOP SMILING AT THE REVIEWS. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME I AM INSPIRED (I KNOW THAT SOUNDS CHEESY) THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT ON JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER..I WILL TRY TO UPDATE QUICK AND TRY TO FINISH BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS BECAUSE WHEN THAT HAPPENS I WILL BE SUPER BUSY...I DO WANT TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF I MAKE ANY CHARACTERS OOC. I WILL TRY NOT TO I PROMISE (EXCEPT JACKIE)...ANYWHOS THANKS AGAIN AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2 ENJOY LOVLIES.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Jackie woke up to a bright light shining on her face. She opened her eyes and saw it was the sun. She couldnt help but feel sad. She had hoped yesterday was a dream.

She started to stretch out her muscles and groaned at the stuffness in there. She leaned up and she swore she heard something pop. She looked at the sky and decided it couldnt be to late because it looked like sunrise.

She yawned and stuffed her pillow in her bag. She got up and grabbed her things and started to walk, hoping she could find some place to freshen up. Eventualyl she passed by a gas station. She snuck to the bathroom and looked at her self.

"I look like I slept outside all night" she commented to herself and frowned. She searched threw her bag and grabbed her brush. She brushed out her hair and smiled at the fact her curls stayed in tact throughout the night.

When she finished washing her hair she searched for a toothbrush. After a few minutes she got frustrated. "Are you kidding me" she murmered to herself. She thought back to last night and remembered the didnt bring her toothbrush or tooth paste.

She closed her eyes and prayed a silent 'im sorry' to God for what she was about to do. She snuck out of the bathroom and walked around the store. She saw that noone was at the counter. She found toothpaste and a toothbrush she grabbed them then froze when she saw someone at the counter now. The person wasnt turned toward her. Jackie grabbed the items and stuffed them in her slipper boots.

She came back up quickly and started walking to the bathroom. "May I help you" the man behind the counter asked.

She froze and turned toward him. "Im just need to use the bathroom really bad" she lied

The man smiled "Usually people need to by something but your hot little body is payment enough go ahead"

Jackie let out a breath she didnt know she was holding and nodded toward the man. "thankyou" she said quickly and walked to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. That man was obviously a creepy pervert and she didnt really feel completely safe after last night.

She walked to the sink and grabbed the stuff out of her slipper. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on some makeup. She felt proud for what she accomplished. Hyde would be proud.

She was about to change into clothes when someone banged on the door. "HEY YOUVE BEEN IN THERE AWHILE DO YOU NEED HELP" she heard the man call through the door.

"NO" she called back quickly.

"YOU SURE?" he could back and then she could see the doorknob wiggling.

"IM FINE" she yelled back panicking.

"I just want to make sure" the man said and officially sounded like he wanted more than to make sure she is fine.

She looked quickly and sighed in relief when she saw a small window she would fit through. She climbed on the toilet and shoved her bags through, then started to sqeeze through.

She dropped to the ground hard. "That was higher up than I thought" she groaned to herself.

She looked down and saw the scraped her arms and legs up alittle. It wasnt bad. "WHERED YOU GO" she heard the man call. She didnt waste anytime. She grabbed her stuff and ran. She didnt know how long but all she knew was the scenery started changing again.

Before she knew it she was at school. Alot of cars were there confirming to her she was obviously late. She walked in and quickly went to her locker. She stuffed her bag in it and the unnecessary books from her book bag.

She went to the bathroom and washed off her scrapes. They were already dry She looked at them when there were clean and decided that noone would notice unless they were seriously looking.

She frowned when she realized that she was still wearing pajamas.

"Shit" she cursed and walked out of the bathroom. She was hoping that she had enough time to change. Her hope was crushed when a bell rang and everyone walked in the hallway.

'really' she thought sarcastically to herself 'this is how its gonna be thanks alot God'

"Jackie what the hell are you wearing" she heard a familar voice behind her say

She turned slowly "Hey Donna. I love" she paused thinking for something. "your hair" she tried.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "you hate my red hair"

Jackie glared "learn to take a compliment you lumberjack"

Donna was about to say something else but was interrupted by the rest of the gang walking up and staring at her. Jackie sighed in frustration. This is going to be a long day.

"Why are you in pajamas" Eric asked amused.

"What did the maid refuse to dress you this morning. Your highness" Hyde taunted.

"Burn" Kelso laughed.

Jackie glared at both of them. "So why are you in pajamas" Donna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes "I woke up late and didnt have enough time without missing my test next period"

She looked at everyone to see if they believed her and it seemed like her lie worked. She looked at Hyde last and was a little confused as to why he was staring at her through his glasses.

When she was lying was when Hyde noticed how little her pajamas covered her skin. Her legs and shoulder and even some of her tone stomach was visible to him. He quickly shook his head. 'Ogling over Jackie. I am going insane' he thought to himself.

"Jackie how come you never wore that when we were going out" Kelso complained. He to noticed how good she looked in it.

Jackie shrugged. "I dunno"

Kelso just huffed. "Dont give me the I dont know story I am the king of the I dont know story"

"Because you never know anything you dumbass" Jackie told him and smiled at his face. She could tell he was looking for a comeback.

"I know how to dance" Kelso finally said. Everyone looked at him wierd then laughed a little because Kelso certainly did not know how to dance.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh please the only dance you know is the horizontal tango"

Everyone laughed and fez choked out "Burn"

Kelsos jaw was hanging open then he closed it again. "That was a good burn" he laughed to himself.

Everyone looked at Jackie with proud smiles. They didnt know she had it in her.

"I think I like the new Jackie" Donna laughed and Jackie beamed at her.

The bell rang again and everyone ran to there different classes. The day dragged on and Jackie was pretty sure she flunked the test she had to do. She got stared at alot.

When school was over Jackie grabbed her stuff out of her locker and went to the cheerleading squad. She went to quit. They would notice more than anyone her predicament considering she doesnt have any money. Plus they all got on her nerves.

When she entered the gym the head cheerleader Clarissa walked up to her. "What are you wearing?" she aske in disgust.

Jackie waved her off. "I quit" she simply said.

"what" Clarissa asked confused. "you cant quit noone is dumb enough to quit cheerleading"

jackie roled her eyes "I just want to do new things"

"Whatever noone likes you anymore anyway. After you and Michael broke up you changed" Clarissa said snottily

Jackie gritted her teeth "Listen Skankoid. I said I quit now watch what you say because it could get your ass beat"

Clarissa blanched. "Whatever bye" she said quickly fear evident in her voice.

Jackie walked out and smiled when she noticed Hyde was still there. "Why are you still here" she asked and sat on the hood of his car next to him.

"Im getting a refill of film" he answered and then Leo walked up.

He immediately noticed Jackie. "Man I didnt know it was naptime"

"Its not Leo I just didnt change this morning" Jackie laughed.

"Change what" he asked confused.

"Leo man do you have the film" Hyde interrupted. He really wanted his film to clear his head and erase any good thoughts of Jackie.

"Oh yea man" Leo said and handed him a brown baggy. He turned to Jackie. "your in pajamas man"

Jackie laughed and Hyde rolled his eyes. "We gotta go" Hyde said and got in his car. Jackie got in the other side while Leo walked off.

Hyde looked at her. "Woah! I never said you could get in my car"

She frowned. "But you said _We_ gotta go"

Hyde groaned. "I just said that so Leo would stop his repetitive questioning"

Jackie did her best puppy dog look. "Please. Were going to the same place anyway"

Hyde looked away and without a word started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Jackie smiled triumphantly. They drove in silence for awhile.

"I quit cheerleading" Jackie said randomly.

"Why" Hyde asked shocked.

She looked at him. " I meant what I said yesterday I am going to change and cheerleading is the first step"

"Jackie you cant change who you are" Hyde argued.

"What if I dont like who I am" Jackie said back and for that Hyde had no answer. 'How can you not like who you are' he thought. 'You can not like how other people are but ive never known someone to dislike themselves. Ive know a couple people to not be proud of a few things. Hell I am not proud of a few things ive done'

Hydes mental conversation was cut short by the radio being turned on. He was about to argue but then stopped when he noticed She put on Alice Cooper. Schools out for the summer.

"Since when do you not only listen to ABBA" Hyde questioned.

"Since I learned they sing about bullshit that means nothing. I mean dancing queen. What the hell its catchy but I like songs now that have a meaning" she ranted and Hyde couldnt help but smile a little.

They pulled into the Foreman driveway and got out. Hyde was shocked at the fact he had been in the car with Jackie alone and doesnt want to commit and murder suicide. They both walked in the basement and noone was there. They watched tv for awhile and eventually the whole gang trickled in one by one.

At 4:30 Jackie decided she should meet up with Speed. "I gotta go" she said and picked up her bags

"Its 4:30 Jackie usually you dont have to get home to at least dark" Donna said and shocked even herself she didnt want the midget to go.

"Family thing" Jackie lied. "See you tomorrow"

She walked all the way to Vinnys and saw Speed waiting for her. "Ready" he questioned.

Jackie nodded. "Yep"

Speed smiled. "Follow me" he gestured and she did.

**REVIEW...I LOVE THE SUPPORT AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

They walked to a secluded alley. Noone was there. Jackie gagged at how gross it was.

Jackie went around the corner and took off her socks and slippers and put on her converse and jean shorts she just left the tanktop on. When she was done she walked out where he was waiting for her.

Speed turned toward her. "Ok first lesson. Blocking"

Jackie looked at him confused. Then all of a sudden she saw his hand coming at her face. She instinctively lifted her hand to block it. "Ohhh I get it now"

Speed smiled. "Ok now throw all the blows you want at me" he told her and gestured for her to bring it. She took Karate a little when she was younger with her cousins so she knew a few moves.

She started throwing punches a kicks and did all she could think off. She got frustrated when he blocked everything. Suddenly she felt a blow to her stomach and she was fell to the ground. "Oww" she moaned "What the hell?"

Speed smirked and helped her back up "First rule of fighting. Never concentrate on one thing to hard. It gives your opponent the advantage to do something your not ready, such as kicking you in the stomach"

Jackie glared "You couldnt have told me before you broke a rib"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I didnt break a rib. Quit being a baby and start throwing punches at me again, but this time remember to block to"

Jacie bit her lip and looked at him nervously "That seems really hard to do"

Speed waved her off "Its not. When your really in the fight the adrenaline is running so much you just go on instinct and by the way you were coming at me you have the instinct to kill"

Jackie laughed and started throwing punches at him again. You could see in her face she was more concerntrated this time. Speed tried to do the stomach blow this time but she blocked it. They were goin at it pretty long neither of them getting many blow in to the other. Or at least not hard enough to knock the other over. Speed was impressed by how good she was so quick. Finally Jackie spun out of something he was trying to do and elbowed him in the face while he was recovering from the blow she kicked him in the stomach effectively making him fall to the ground.

Jackie smile victoriously. "I made you fall" she glated then she looked at his face and her expression changed from happy to worried "Oh my God I am so sorry. Did I break your nose" she apologized to Speed. He didnt feel anything. He blamed the shitload of drugs he took that day. They always make his senses a little wacko to the point he cant really feel pain. He uses them before fights alot so he can stand more. Racing cars wasnt the only reason they called him speed, he was also a big fan of the drug.

He leaned over to a puddle and saw his nose was indeed bleeding. but it wasnt crooked or anything so he knew it wasnt broken. " Naw its not broken. Nice move there"

She smiled sheepishly "Thanks"

He looked at her suspiciously. "You sure know how to fight. Your better than any girl streetfighter I know. Even some guys"

"Yea I used to take Karate and I used to cheerlead so im in shape and flexible" she admitted.

He loked at her amused. "So how did that guy tackle you so easily"

She shrugged. "I just wasnt in a good state of mind"

He nodded in understanding. "Well ok hand to hand in good conditions your fine. Now I want to get rid of one of your senses" he took out a bandana and tied it around her eyes as a blind fold. "Sometimes you will not be able to see and your going to need to rely on other senses to help you" he explained before she flipped.

"Ready" he questioned and he nodded. He went to hit her arm and she went to block but was to late there was a loud smack and a low curse from Jackie mouth. This continued for a few minutes. Speed found it amusing. Each time he would go to hit aprt of her body. Not to hard to leave a mark but enough to sting and each time she would go up to late then cuss. Her vocabulary was very colorfullhe honestly didnt know there were so many different words out there to say. He was pretty sure she made of some.

Finally Jackie screamed in frustration and ripped off her blindfold. "I cant do it. Its to hard. I dont know what your going to do"

"Its because your not concentrating. Your trying to anticipate my next move. Your using your head instead of letting your body take over." Speed told her and took the blind fold away. He tied it back around her and she let him. "Now listen to the wind my body causes when I strike. Its going to be harder here because im not doing it to hard. The harder you swing the more sound it causes. Listen to my body move. Thats how you use your hearing. Now with touching. I know you can feel I am infront of you. Use that to help you find out where your opponent is. Youll be surprised how right you are most of the time. You can feel where the person is hiding or coming from sometimes you can even feel the breethe of there attack. With smell thats self explanatory. Now with taste" he paused then continued "You know when you can smell something so strong you can taste it?" Jackie nodded. "Everyone has a unique smell. You can taste where they are if its strong enough and your concentrating"

Jackie actually understood him and smiled. She took in and let out a deep breath. "Im ready" She let her senses take over. She could feel him walking around her and hear his steps. She could even smell him and taste him on her tongue. She never felt so in tune with her body. She suddenly heard moment on the ground getting closer to her. She jumped just in time so he didnt sweep her feet out from under her. Then she heard something by her left ear. She stuck her arm up and blocked the blow. She could her him pick up a foot and grabbed it before it hit her then shoved. She heard his body hit the ground.

She took off the blind fold and smiled. " That felt so awsome." she gushed.

He was impressed. She could probably start fighting tomorrow and win some. "This is simpler stuff. I'll make you practice harder things."

Jackie smiled turned to a frown. "Whats harder" she asked.

He just smirked. "youll see" he got up "but now i wanna show you how to fight with weapons"

He handed her a pocket knife. "Just hold it out" he told her. She did as told and before she knew it the knife was on the ground "Holy shit!" she exclaimed

He smiled and took the knife. He showed her what she didnt and it took her a couple of tries but then she got it. He then moved on the sticks and anything imagineable to use in a stick fight. He taught her how to disarm a person with it and how to block it without hurting herself to much. He even showed her how to attack with it.

She was a fast learner. She wasnt the best but she was good enough that any man on the street will seriously regret bugging her. "You learned most of the basics. Just practice it and add some of you in it"

Jackie looked at him confused. "Me in it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like earlier. that spin and elbow to the face thing. Add your own thing. Be creative" he started to walk out. "Meet me at mount hump tomorrow same time"

"Wait whats that harder thing" she called.

He went back to her and handed her a blind fold and penny. "Put the blind fold on and throw the penny up. Listen to it fall and catch it. When you get that have someone throw it at you. It is the ultimate test on hearing.

She took it and went to get her stuff. When she came back he was already gone. She started to walk and was surprised when she came up to the path to the water tower. She walked in the woods and finally made it to the tower. She climbed up it and took off her shoes and put her slippers back on. She put her hair in a pony tail. She knew she would have to wash it tomorrow.

She sat indian style and put the blind fold on. She threw the enny up and listened for it to come down but eachtime she missed it and it landed in her lap. Finally after awhile she started touching it and catching it a couple times.

Before she knew it she started yawning. She pulled off the bandana and took out he pillow. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up and it was still alittle dark putside but she could see the sun starting to rise. She wasnt as stiff this morning. She yawned and rose upstretching her limbs. She decided that she was going to go to the foremans for breakfast and to freshen up. She was just going to lie and say her mom took all the hot water.

She grabbed her stuff and started walking. She was hoping she might get breakfast to because she hadnt eaten in a awhile. When she got there and saw Kitty alone in the kitchen with hot curlers in her hair and a robe on.

Jackie knocked on the glass door and kitty jumped but then walked over to let her in. "Oh My goodness Jackie you scared me" Kitty said and laughed. "What are you doing here so early School isnt for almost two hours"

"My mom used all the hot water can I please use your shower before anyone wakes up" Jackie lied/asked

Kitty looked at her strange. She had more than enought time for hot water to come back if her mom used it. It was Jackie though she probably has to do something that lasts two hours to her hair.

Kitty nodded "Ok dear just dont take to long I dont want One of the boys to walk in a see something you dont want them to see" she laughed.

Jackie laughed to then walked up the stairs. She closed the door and started the shower. She took out some skiny jeans and a nice shirt. She decided to wear her boots today.

She stepped in the shower and sighed at how good it felt on her muscles. She washed her hair and her body. When she felt clean enough she turned the water out and stepped out. She wrapped her self with a town and wiped off the mirror.

Suddenly the door bursted open. Jackie jumped and turned toward it. There in the door way was Steven hyde in Sweatpants and a wifebeater.

Hyde was just stunned. He knew Jackie was hot but not this hot. Water was still running down her body and she only had a towel covering her. He couldnt help but stare. "Hyde what are you doing" Jackie asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"I need to brush my teeth" he said recovering his zen and he actually walked to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing.

Jackie's eyes widened at his nerve. "it couldnt wait?" she questions annoyed.

"Nope" he answered with a mouth full of toothpaste and spit

He proceeded to brush. Very thoroughly. "What the hell Steven are you trying to get an award for whitest teeth or something" Jackie said more annoyed. Hyde smiled at the fact she called him Steven again. jackie was unaware of what she said though,she was to annoyed to care anyway.

He spit it out and rinsed and jackie was relieved but then her irritation flared up again when he took out floss.. "Hurry up"

He turned toward her. "Hey I live here. Last time I checked you have a home why dont you use it"

"Because I-" she started to say but stopped herself. She was about to blow her secret. "Because my mom used all the water"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised but let it go and went back to flossing. Jackies frown turned to a smirk when she got an idea. Two can play that game she thought to herself.

She took out her brush and started brushing her hair. She purposely bumped Hyde away from the mirror. "Hey" he said aggravated because that bump caught him to slip and hit his gum hard.

"What" Jackie said and started the blowdryer.

Hyde was getting more annoyed. This girl was the most irritating thing in the world. Shes the only one in the world that could get under his skin so much and he hated it. This one girl could make him feel things that he couldnt feel with other people.

When she was done she brushed her hair again. Her hair fell in natural curls down her back. She was a little annoyed that he hadnt left yet. "Im not going to get naked in front of you." she finally said

He looked at her he didnt have his glasses on so she could see the annoyance and someoher emotion in his eyes she couldnt pinpoint."I dont want to see you naked because if i do I would have to burn out my eyes" he was a little dispaointed someone wasnt here to acknowledge his burn.

"As if' Jackie scoffed. "I know you want this towel to 'accidently' drop off me so you can see whats under it"

Hyde rolled his eyes and kept flossing. jackie finally had enough. "Your going to eat breakfast anyway. Why the hell are you making sure your teeth are perfect"

Hyde smirked at the fact he could infuriate her as much as she could him. "I just want to be thorough"

Jackie laughed. "Since when have you been thorough"

Hyde looked at her right in the eye "oh im thorogh about alot of things"

JAckie couldnt help the shiver that went down her spine. She just brushed her teeth. When she was rinsing she splashed hyde. he glared at her. "Oh did I get you wet" she teased. She picked up the hair dryer and blew it on him. He kept trying to hit it away but she was persistant. Somehow they bot ended up slipping on water on teh floor. He landed on top of her.

Jackie just laughed and Hyde couldnt help it he did to. "Your squishing me" she gasped out.

"Well then next time you fall dont pull me down on top of you" Hyde argued.

Jackie glared at him "I didnt pull you you oushed me down with you. I bet it was part of your master plan to get my towel to fall off"

Hyde scoffed. "Whatever princess"

Jackie frowned. Her dad used to call her that when she was young. "Dont call me that" she said in a serious tone. "Please" she added so he wouldnt argue.

Hyde was about to reply but he was interrupted by a shriek. He turned and saw Eric in the doorway. "Forman did you just shriek like a girl" he asked increduously.

Eric immediately looked embarassed. "No" he lied. "why is the devil in my bathroom with just a towel and why are you on top of her"

"We fell fighting" Hyde told him

Eric looked like he was about to argue but then stopped and laughed. "Well yeah thats beleivable" With that Eric left.

"Can you please leave now Hyde I need to get dressed" jackie asked. Hyde frowned at the fact she called him Hyde again. He just nodded and left. He didnt know why she didnt like being called princess but he vowed never to call her it again.

Jackie put on a clean set of bra and underwear the skinny jeans and a purple top. She put on her black cowboy boots to finish it. **(imagine the ones megan fox wore in transformers 2)** She did her makeup and walked downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast.

"Jackie honey have some breakfast" Kitty offered. Jackie smiled and sat across from Hyde and next to Red and Eric.

"Why is the loud one eating here" Red asked from his newspaper.

"Because she can" Kitty simply answered and then went back to his newspaper. jackie looked at it and something caught her eye. That autoshop in town was looking for a partime mechanic. She was good with cars.

"Mr. Forman can I see that?" Jackie asked gesturing toward the ad. Red took that part out and handed it to her.

"Why do you want that" Eric asked.

"The autoshop needs a mechanic. I can work cars hence I am going to apply" Jackie answered then started to inhale her breakfast.

"You get a job" Hyde laughed. "Nice joke"

Jackie glared. "I need money" Jackie simply said.

"What daddy doesnt help out his little devil anymore" Eric joked but was quickly reprimanded by his mom.

"I told you I want to grow up. First step was quitting cheerleading. Next step is getting a job. I am happy there is a job i might actually like." jackie said.

Red looked up and smiled. "Well would you looky there. There not all dumbasses"

Jackie smiled but it turned to a frown when Eric spoke up "You quit cheerleading" he asked shocked.

She nodded and ate the rest of her breakfast. Eric was shocked he was starting to actually like Jackie. "Mom check the news I think hell just froze over" Jackie glared at him but then smiled when he smiled indicating it was just a joke.

**Review please. It means alot and makes me want to update fast. Its after midnight and Im posting it now because I am going to be bust tomorrow or technically today and might not have time to post one tomorrow/today so here is a double posting for Saturday and technically Sunday since it is 12:30...Enjoy. PS I dont know if I got fighting stuff right so dont take the stuff i wrote to heart or anything a try it cause I can almost guarantee you'll most likely get hurt.**


	4. AN Important!

**A/N: If this does not apply to you then dont read..I am writing this concerning people or person I dont kow if it is the same person accusing me of giving myself reviews. I AM NOT! I dont know why u are riding my ass so hard about something I am not doing..Its not my fault people like my stories and if you dont like it then dont read I dont care. I write for fun because its something I like to do in my spare time. Giving my own reviews is the most dumbest thing in the world to accuse me of and I would never do it. I love all my reviewers and appreciate what they are doing. Plus I am not that creative to think of all that stuff to write and all those names anyway. I dont have time for that! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I dont like false accusations and people thinking bad of me. I dont even know why you care so much that people like what I write. **

**I am happy people like my story and I will continue to write and finish it and I hope the reviews keep coming. I am sorry it bothers you so much. I dont want a fight so please just go away and dont bother me anymore. **

**Again thank you everyone for all the awsome reviews and please keep it up. It makes me want to write more and update quicker.**

**Thankyou for reading this and I am sorry that someone would think that of me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Donna,Kelso,and Fez came over not long after everyone finished their breakfast. "Oh great more dumbasses to look at me as I finish my coffee" Red complained then walked in the living room.

"Jackie why are you here" Donna questioned then she looked at her clothes "I like your outfit" she commented then stood shocked that she actually said that let alone meant it.

"Im here because I needed a shower and my mom used all the hot water and thankyou" Jackie said smiling. She actually liked the way she had to dress now. It was more comfy than her other clothes.

Red came back in the kitchen with Jackies bookbag and other bag in his hand. "Kitty how many times do I have to tell you just because we have an empty room that doesnt mean we have to filll it with a stray child"

Kitty looked at Red "Red what are you talking about?"

Red held up the bag and Jackie froze. "Thats mine" she said and walked up to take it. "I left it in there by accident" Red handed it to her.

"Jackie you said you quite cheerleading" Hyde accused looking at the bag that was obviously for cheerleaders.

"WHAT!" Kelso,Fez,and Donna yelled at the same time.

"Yeah I quit. It was the first step to my whole growing up thing im trying now" Jackie told everyone.

"Then why do you still have the bag" Eric asked.

Jackie shrugged. "I brought over clothes and stuff in it so I could get ready here"

Noone really beleived it but they had to get to school and didnt feel like arguing this early in the morning. "Everyone has to go in the vista cruisar" Red told them "The El Camino has to get inspected today"

"Thanks for taking it in for me again Red" Hyde thanked and Red just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'yea yea'

"Ok" Eric said "Everyone to the batmobile"

Everyone just walked out while red watched them leave and murmered 'dumbass'

Everyone then the argument game over who was driving and who got shot gun. "ITS MY CAR!" Eric exclaimed.

"YEAH BUT YOU DRIVE LIKE AN OLD LADY" Hyde yelled back.

Jackie grabbed Hydes arm and looked at his watch. THey still had about fourty five minutes before school and Jackie had a plan on how to decide. "Lets play ninja to decide. Winner gets to drive and decides who gets shotgun" she suggested

She used to play this game with cousins and it is a ALOT of fun. Everyone looked at her. "oo sounds fun how do you play and is it done in the nude" Fez asked excited.

"I am not playing a stupid game. Forman just give me the keys" Hyde argued and tried to grab the keys.

"I say we play. Its equal rights!Who said I didnt want to drive dillhole! Just because Im a girl Im out of the equation" Donna exclaimed on one of her equal rights rants.

"Fine lets play" Eric said quickly trying to avoid any fights with Donna. Everyone else agreed.

"Yay!" Jackie said excitedly "Ok this is how you play. Everyone gets in a circle and does a pose. The object of the game is to hit other people's hands. You get one move to get out of the way and another to strike. You dont have to strike with your move you can just change your positon and once you move your stuck in that position. You need to lock your pose. When your hand is hit your out and if move by accident you need to put both hands in front of you like a puppy dog."

Everyone nodded. "Now put your hands in a circle up close and when I say ninja jump back and make a pose" she explained everyone put the hands in the cirle. It was Hyde,Donna,Eric,Jackie,Kelso,and Fez then back to Hyde.

"Ok, NINJA!" Jackie said and they all jumped back with poses. Hyde just held his hands at his side. Donna was in a Karate chop move. Eric had one hand on his head and the other by his side. Jackie had her hand clamped together like she was doing a prayer. Kelso had both his hands out in front of him stretched out and Fez was in a cat scratch pose.

"Ok Hyde start" Jackie said and Hyde nodded. Hyde went to hit Fez's hand but he moved it so hyde was stuck in a almost bent over position with his arm extended in front of Fez. Fez went to slap Hydes hand back but he moved it by his head. Kelso went to hit jackies hand but she moved them above her head. SHe looked at Eric who was clearly nervous. she kept looking at him then she smacked her hand down towards Kelsos hand stretched out in front of her. It made a loud slap.

DAMNIT I NEVER WIN!" Kelso pouted and left the circle.

Eric nervously went to hit Jackie by slapping the hand above his hand down. She moved it, they all looked at Donna for her move next. Donna tried to hit Hydes hand by his side but missed. They all kept going at it and after while it was done to Hyde,Fez and Jackie. Somehow Fez was bent over with a arm between his legs and hand sticking out the back. Hyde went to smack the hand behind Fezs back but he moved it. So now hyde was bent over with his arm extended and face basically in Fez's ass.

"Damnit" Hyde cursed while everyone laughed.

Fez went to get Jackie but he missed and Jackie got him. It was Jackie and Hyde. It almost went on forever they got to the positon that Hyde had both hands by his head. It was Jackie's go. She went for his hand and ended up with her face within inches of Hydes and one arm stretched out over his shoulder. They could feel eachothers breaths. Jackie licked her lips and Hyde did to. They both couldnt help the urge they had to just lean in the extra inches so the gap was closed. Jackie knew she still felt lust towards Hyde so she wasnt surprised at the feeling in her. Hyde shockingly wasnt to shocked either he knew he was going out of his mind lately and had been having these feeling awhile. They stayed like this for a long time just staring at the others lips.

"Hello is anyone going to make a move or what" Donna said annoyed. Hyde made a move and Jackie moved.

They kept battling and Jackie accidently moved and had to puppy dog. Hyde tried to hit her but missed. Jackie looked at the hand then went for the other hand and hit it. "YES I WIN" she exclaimed. Eric reluctantly handed the keys.**(SORRY BUT I JUST LEARNED THIS GAME TODAY WITH MY FRIENDS AND LOVED IT..I HAD TO DO IT LOL!)**

She looked at Hyde who was for some reason wanted to make him happy so she did something the old Jackie would never do.. "I dont want to drive I just want shot gun Here you go Steven" she said and tossed the keys to him she said and tossed him the keys. Noone but Hyde noticed her slip again. Jackie didnt notice, she had called him it so long it just rolled off her tongue. "Donna is by me"

"What? But we used to do it" Kelso complained.

Everyone just ignored him and got in the car with Hyde driving. They got to school faster than normal. "Do you care if I leave my bag in the car Eric" Jackie asked

"Yea that fine" Eric said then him and Donna walked off somewhere to do some extra studying before the test they had first period.

Pam Macy walked by in the most sluttiest outfit ever made effectively making Kelso and Fez follow like lost puppies.

It was Hyde and Jackie alone. "is it just me or are we alone alot lately" Jackie said

Hyde didnt reply he just pulled out a cigarette and took a drag. Jackie looked at him. She had never tried smoking cigarettes before and she kind of wanted to know what it was like.

"You know if you get caught you could get in trouble" Jackie said and Hyde looked at her with a face that said 'so what'. Jackie smiled. "Can I try"

Hyde looked at her shocked. "Seriously?" Jackie nodded and handed Jackie the is he really wanted to know if she would do it. Jackie took it and took a long drag inhaling deeply then handed it back to him. Then she started coughing causing Hyde to chuckle. He stopped when he saw a teacher getting closer. He dropped the cigarette and stomped on it but Jackie was still coughing. He grabbed her head and tucked it into his shoulder to smother the coughs.

The teacher walked up to them. "Is she ok?"

"Yea I just told her I wanted to see other people and shes taking it hard" Hyde said because it kind of looked like she was started rubbing her back to make it look like he was consoling her.

Jackie fought the urge to hit him and started making more realistic crying noises. The teacher looked at Jackie one more time then walked away.

Jackie pulled away even though she kind of like the position she was in. She felt warm and safe. Hyde laughed at her. "Looks like you couldnt take it" he joked and she slapped him hard on the arm. "You Jackass!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Hyde contradicted. "I had to say something while you were coughing up a lung"

Jackie glared at him. Then kicked him in the shins. Hyde bent over in pain. "Damn Jackie. What the hell?" Hyde said rubbing his shin.

"You were pissing me off" she simply said.

Hyde glared at her. "So everytime I piss you off your going to kick my shins"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I'll kick you in the balls sometimes to just to spice things up" she joked.

Hyde winced at the thought of getting kicked in that specific spot. "Good to know" he simply said.

"Thanks for helping me out back there though. Even though you did it in a douchebag way" Jackie said sincerely.

"Whatever" Hyde muttered in a very Zen way. The bell rang interrupting anything Jackie was going to say. They all walked in the school. Jackie went to her locker to put away her stuff.

While she was putting away her book she heard someone walk up beside her. Jackie closed her locker and looked at the person and saw it was Aaron, a guy who was on the football team.

"Hey Jackie. I heard you quit" he said

Jackie didnt really like him that much. She always thought he was a pig, even worse than Michael and Fez put together. "Yea I did" she simply said.

"Why" he asked.

Jackie held in a groan of frustration. "Because I didnt want to cheer anymore"

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Wait I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday.

Jackie didnt know it but the gang wasnt that far away from her. "I'm not dating right now sorry" she said and turned again.

"It doesnt matter. I just knew you were a slut and was lookin for a good lay" he said and she turned around.

Her friends heard what he just said and Hyde was about to go up and punch that guy in the face. He hated he felt so protective over her but he couldnt help it. Everyone was shocked when Jackie grabbed the guy's shirt and slammed him into a locker. "What did you call me" she said through clenched teeth. Him calling her a slut made her remember the other night with her father.

"I said you were a sl-" he didnt even finish the word before Jackie punched him as hard as she could in his face. "You bitch" he yelled out holding his nose. Jackie kicked him in the balls making him keel over in agony. She bent down by his ear. "I am a bitch and if you ever bother me again I will personally make it that you cant have children" she spit.

The entire gang was shocked. They knew she had a temper and could throw a punch but they werent expecting her to do that in the middle of school. The second bell rang and everyone scurried off to there classes. When noone was looking Hyde went up to Aaron still on the floor in pain and kicked him a few times in the stomach. "If you ever go near her again I will beat on your face so hard you will be in the hospital the rest of your life and then I'll let Jackie take over" he threatened. The guy nodded "Noone hears about this or a bloody nose is the worst of your worries" the guy nodded again scared of Hyde.

Lunch rolled around and Jackie was the last to the table. She had a frown on her face and was holding a pink slip in her hand. "They gave me detention" she said and sat down pouting.

"Thats bullshit! He deserved what he got" Donna said pissed off. "You were just defending yourself"

"I know" Jackie agreed. "but apparently I broke his nose so there giving me a detention for being to violent and after lunch there making me see the school counselar about my temper" They couldnt help it everyone chuckled a bit at this "Its not funny. Im going to have to sit with that old man for an hour while he asks me 'how does that make you feel' the whole time.

They just laughed harder at her bad luck. "I had to talk to him one time about my needs" Fez said after the laughter died down. Everyone looked at him strange. " He told to leave" he continued with a frown. "Why is noone ever there for Fez? Why?"

"Fez your not supposed to go to school counselars for those kind of problems" Eric told him.

"What kind of problems do you go for" Fez asked confused.

"Really just for anything but that" Donna answered honestly.

"For example you go if your a midget who cant control her temper" Hyde joked and Jackie glared at him and kicked him in the shins from under the table. He bent over in pain. "See. Temper"

"I warned you this morning" Jackie told him. "Next time Im gonna switch it up"

Hyde grimaced at that. The bell rang ending lunch and Jackie went to the counselar. She walked in a small office with a couch. She sat on it and a few moments later a young women walked in. She looked like she was in her 30's. "Hello Jackie I'm Gail and I'm covering for today. What brings you here"

"I broke a guys nose and kicked him in the balls" Jackie told her

"Why?" Gail asked shocked.

"He called me a slut" Jackie answered a little pissed off.

"Did they give you a detention" Gail asked her

Jackie nodded. "Yep"

"Well thats just bullshit" Gail said a little pissed. "I mean what were you supposed to do just take it come on women have the right to defend themselves"

Jackie giggled a little. "You sound like my friend Donna"

"God that makes me so pissed off" Gail ranted.

"Well I know a good way to blow off steam."

CUT TO CIRCLE. CIRCLES WILL BE IN DIALOUGE

Jackie: This is great. You should work here permanently.

Gail: Na I actually hate this job. I wanted to be a stripper but No my parents made me go to college.

Hyde: Well personally I think you should pursue your dreams as a stripper. In fact you should practice right now.

Donna: (Hits Hyde) You are such a pig. (starts to smile) that made a cool noise when I hit you. (starts punching him repeatedly and laughing)

Hyde: Knock it off

Eric: Are you sure its ok were doing this. I mean you just kind of called us out in the middle of class

Jackie: I didnt know which one of you had the film so I just got you all.

Kelso: Quit being a baby Eric noone ever comes in done it on that couch a million times and was never caught

Eric,Donna and Jackie look at the couch in disgust but are to high to move.

Fez: Well I want to discuss my needs. ( turns to Gail) Can you help me

Gail: Take alot of showers or get a girlfriend

Jackie: (Nods in agreement) Shes right. Hey how much trouble will I get in if I just skip detention

Hyde: Ive never been to a detention in my life

Eric: Dont you get assigned one every week

Hyde: (shrugs) Yeah

Kelso: (looks at Gail) you look familar have we done it

Gail: (shrugs) Probably. I dont remember any of my weekends very well

Donna: Kelso how many girls have you done it with in this building

Kelso: I think the better question is who havnt I done it with in this building

Fez: You lucky son of a bitch. Why wont anyone do it with Fez

Jackie: Because your foreign

Gail: I'll do it with you

Everyone except Gail: WHAT!

Fez: Really

Gail: Sure just on a weekend though because then I wont remember it

Kelso: BURN

The bell rings making everyone leave. Jackie just decided to skip detention and they all piled in the cruiser and went to the basement with smiles on there faces from there previous circle.

"Ai. I forgot to get her number" Fez complained as they walked in

"Sucks for you little buddy" Kelso said patting him on the back. Everyone just laughed and they all settled down to watch TV.

**REVIEW PLEASE: THANKYOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND DONT WORRY NOONE KNOWS JACKIE CAN KICK ASS YET I WILL LET THEM FIGURE THAT OUT A DIFFERENT IF YOU WERE BORED WITH THE WHOLE NINJA GAME THING. I JUST LEARNED IT TODAY AND THOUGHT IT WAS SUPER FUN SO I DECIDED THE GANG SHOULD PLAY. IT WONT HURT MY FEELINGS IF YOU JUST SKIPPED IT. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASNT MUCH BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING BECAUSE JACKIE LEARNS TO RACE CARS!**


	6. Last AN

**Ok Im done with this. Im sorry anyone feels that Im a shallow bitch who gives my own reviews. I know I cant give proof im not but Im not that needy of a person to have to do that. I can tell you I'm sixteen and a rising Junior so I dont have acess to 200 computers!**

**I see Reviews as encouragement to keep writing. If I was giving myself reviews that would just be lying to myself. It is dumb for me to give myself reviews and pointless. It does nothing for me, Its not like Im in a competition for the most reviews.**

**By accusing me of this to me it seems like your insulting my reviewers because I can assure you there all very real and individual people. Dont bad mouth them just because they like my story they dont deserve it anymore than I do.**

**Everyone is different and like different things. Just because you dont think my story is great doesnt mean other people dont. I'll admit I like other stories on here and think there better than mine.**

**I am ecstatic I am getting alot of reviews. **

**Dont you think that I would have stopped after the first person accused me if I really was doing it. I mean thats just common sense but whatever. I know I cant change anyones minds so think what you want and review what you want accuse me of what you want because I dont care. Im not going to quit writing and hopefully i wont stop getting reviews. I dont want a fight and this is just stupid I have never heard of such a dumb thing to accuse people of.**

**Just read my other fanfictions and see the reviews on them. If I would have done it on this one like people think dont you think I would have done it before. yeah again common sense..**

**I dont care if you hate me or think Im being a bitch. I dont even care if you hate my story and think I am the worst writer in the world. I would honestly rather people review telling me that then accuse me of this.**

**Like I said before im done and this will be my last A/N on this matter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT AND FOR DEFENDING ME. IT MEANS ALOT. I LOVE YOU ALL AND AM REALLY GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY. MY RANTS ARE DONE AND IF I GET ANOTHER ACCUSATION I WONT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT ANYMORE SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE A/Ns IF I POST IT WILL BE A CHAPTER FROM NOW ON.**

Jakie walked to mount hump and looked for Speed. She started to get a little pissed because he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she heard a honk come from behind her. She turned quickly and saw it was him. He motioned for her to join him so she ran to the passengar side and slid in. "Hey" he greeted. "Anything happen today at school. Like I dont know you kicking ass" he laughed

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him." How did you find out?"

He kept laughing. "Its Point Place word gets around fast and its not everyday a cheerleader breaks a football players nose"

Jackie pointed at him sternly "Ex cheerleader" she corrected then smiled. "yeah I know Im bad ass"

"That you you are" he agreed then started to drive. "Do you know how to drift?"

"Do I know how to what?" Jackie asked confused.

"Thats a no" Speed said. "Drifting is this" he told her then he started going up a hill where the roads were curvy. The way he was making turns was so smooth. Jackie was amazed. "Sometimes people come here at night just to clear there heads. Its on the other side of where the humping is" **( I know I kind of stole this from fast and the furious tokyo drift) **

"Is it hard?" Jackie asked

He nodded. "A little but once you learn it its like riding a bike you never forget"

"Sweet I wanna learn!" Jackie yelled excitedly.

"Well Im going to take you somewhere to teach you so you dont kill yourself" Speed joked and they got off the mountain and went to a empty warehouse. They drove to the back where alot of boxes and shipments were. Speed stopped the car and then a group of people came out of the back of the warehouse.

Speed walked up to a beautiful girl and gave her a kiss. Jackie got out of the car and walked up to them. "Guys this is Jackie the girl I was telling you about" Speed introduced.

Jackie gave a smiled wave. "Hi"

"This is my girl. Dana" Speed introduce with an arm around the girl. Dana waved at Jackie.

"This is James but we call him Spike" Speed pointed to a make with alot of muscles and a buzzcut. "and thats his girl Vicky" he pointed to a redhead but a little darker than Donnas and curlier.

"Thats Christian but we call him Razor" Speed pointed to a man with short blonde hair and incredibly handsome. "and thats his girl Lacy" he pointed to a girl with long blonde hair.

"Im teaching Jackie here how to drift" Speed told everyone and they all smiled.

"Im gonna take it shes gonna learn with the Spare" Razor said

Speed nodded. "Yep. She's not totaling my car"

Spike went in and came back out driving a mustang. It was a nice car. "We all work part time at that autoshop down the way so we know how to make our cars look good" Spike told her when he got out obviously seeing the shock on her face that they were gonna let her wreck that nice of a car.

"Oh arent they hiring" Jackie asked. They all nodded. "Do you think you can get me a job"

"Do you know your way around a car" Dana asked and Jackie nodded. "Consider yourself hired. Im the manager and the owner is my dad so dont worry about that"

"Thankyou" Jackie said sincerely. "Now is anyone gonna teach me how to drift or what"

They all nodded. All the guys went to arrange the boxes into some sort of obstacle course whil the girl explained to Jackie what to do. When everything was set Jackie got in the car and drove to the start. She did as the said and she ran into something every three second. When she got to the end the car had about ten dents and boxes were everywhere. Jackie got out with a frown. "Sorry"

They laughed to her surprise "Dont be, that was the most entertaining thing weve seen in a awhile. Plus you did better than Razor. He drove right into the warehouse" Speed said through his laughs. This made Jackie feel alittle better knowing she could have done worse.

They fixed the course and Jackie tried again and did a little better. By the time nighttime rolled around she was doing it like a pro. Everyone was shocked she learned that fast. "Ready for a real challenge" Speed asked and Jackie nodded. They all got in individual cars and drove to some sort of track. A bunch of people were gathered.

"HEY" Speed called out to some guy once they got there. A big man walked up and smiled at him.

"Havent seen you in awhile. Who do you wanna race?" THe man asked.

"Not me. Her" he said pointing to Jackie.

The man laughed. "Can she even reach the wheel"

The whole group glared at him. "Just give her someone to race and I have a grand on her" Speed told him

The man just smiled. "Its your money. She can race Ricky. Hes been itchin to race all night but noone will take him on"

"Whos Ricky" Jackie asked Dana.

"Just some guy who thinks he's the shit when hes not" Dana told her without a hint of fear or doubt in her voice.

Speed shook the man's hand. "Your on"

The man walked over to Ricky and told him he had a race. Speed let Jackie use his car and everyone got to the start. They were to drive in a indoor garage and the first one to the top wins.

Jackie got ready and so did Ricky. A girl in skanky clothes got in front of them and waved a flag setting them off. Ricky was in front most of the race. Jackie would pass him occasionally but he would always somehow get back in front of her. At one of the final turns Jackie kicked it into high gear and passed him drifting like a pro. Ricky was shocked. Jackie came out first and everyone clapped.

The man reluctantly handed Speed his money. Jackie got congratulated and the group headed back to the warehouse after the boys and Dana did some races themselves..

When the got there Speed gave her about 500 dollars. "Here you deserve a cut since you won"

"Thank you" Jackie told him and stuffed it in her pocket."What are we doing tomorrow?"

Dana walked up. "You are starting work. Be at the shop at 4 and wear clothes you dont mind getting dirty"

Jackie nodded and grabbed her things and headed off. Life wasnt turning out as bad as she thought it would. She had a job and learned how do to two fun things. She couldnt help at feel nervous on if she had to fight someone. When she got to the park she just took out her pillow and passed out on the bench from her long day.

She was surprised when she didnt wake up from the sunlight but she felt she was being poked in the face. She opened her eyes and was greeted by a little kids face with inches of hers. She jumped back realy quick. "Hello?"

"Hi Im Ally" the little girl yelled. "whats your name?"

"Wheres your mommy and daddy" Jackie asked the girl sitting up stretching her muscles. " and my name is Jackie"

"Daddys at work and mommy told me to wait here while she went to do something." The girl said and sat next to Jackie.

"That sounds familiar" Jackie muttered to herself. Many of times when she was young her mom told her to just go sit somewhere while she did something she wanted to do. She remembered once she had to stay at the park. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Jackie asked the girl who reminded her of herself.

Ally shrugged. "No. She usually takes a long time though and I get bored. Will you play with me?"

Jackie looked at the sky and noticed it was farther in the sky than it usually was. "What time is it?" Jackie asked groggily. She looked around and saw that they were the only ones there so it couldnt be to late.

The girl looked at a watch that Jackie didnt notice she was wearing. The girl looked at it for a couple seconds and looked like she was trying really hard to read it. Jackie giggled. "Can you tell time Sweetie?" she asked.

The girl started glaring at the watch. "Yes" she said determined. After a few minutes the girl sighed and gave up. She looked at Jackie with tears in her eyes."I cant"

"Sure you can" Jackie encouraged. "Let me see" the girl handed Jackie her watch. "You see that short one" she asked and the girl nodded. "What number is it on?"

"8" Ally answered.

"Ok good and whats the longer one on" Jackie asked

"7" Ally told her.

"Good. Now when your dealing with the longer one the numbers go in 5's can you count in 5's?" Jackie asked her and she nodded. "Count with me." Jackie pointed to the 1 and then kept going down. "5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35" they counted together. "Ok so what time is it?"

"8: 35?" Ally said it more like a question than answer.

Jackie smiled at her. "Yep you got it"

Ally smiled wide. "Will you be my friend? Your really smart and beautiful"

Jackie laughed a little "Thank you and I would love to be your friend. How old are you"

"4 and a half" Ally said proudly. "I get to start kindergarten next year"

Jackie knew she couldnt just leave the little girl alone. She was already late anyway whats another hour. "Thats cool. Kindergarten is going to be fun"

They just talked and played random handgames for awhile. Eventually and beautiful women in her upper 20's came up. It was obvious she just had her hair done. Jackie fought the urge to glare or just be plain mean to her. Her mother had done that to her multiple times and she didnt care back then because she didnt understand but now that she looks back on it she realizes how wrong it was.

"There you are honey" Allys mom cooed. She noticed Jackie. "Who are you?"

"Im a friend" Jackie answered. This bitch didnt deserve to know her name.

"Shes my new friend mommy" Ally gushed.

"Oh well can your new friend watch you for a few minutes while mommy makes a phone call" her mom asked and jackie nodded. She walked off to a pay phone around the corner.

"Will I see you again" Ally asked with tears in her eyes.

Jackie took out a piece of paper and pen that was in her book bag. She wrote the Foremans number on it "Here this is my number. If your ever alone or just want to see me call it and I'll try to come ok" she told Ally and she nodded and put the paper in her pocket. Jackie took out her wallet and gave Ally some quarters. "This is for a payphone ok" Ally put that in her other pocket.

Jackie hugged the girl tight. "Dont Lose it" Jackie told her sternly and Ally nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you Jackie" Ally said.

"I'll miss you to" Jackie said and wiped the tears. "Go with your mommy and just call when you need me. I will try really hard to come see you again if you do"

The girl's mom walked back up and claimed her child. Jackie waved goodbye then changed into a T shirt. She grabbed her crap and walked to school. It was the second time this week she was late. She walked in the bathroom and did her makeup and brushed her hair then put her stuff away. The class that was in session now had all the gang in it so when she walked in all eyes went to her. She took her spot behinf Kelso and between Donna and Hyde with Fez behind her and Eric behind Donna.

"Jackie where the hell have you been" Donna asked. "Youve been late twice now"

"I slept in" Jackie lied.

"Ms. Burkhart do you have a pass" The teacher asked.

"No" Jackie said truthfully.

"I dont know whats got into you lately. First your late then you get in a fight then you skip detention and now your late again with no pass. Im just going to take a wild guess and say you dont have homework do you" the teacher said infront of everyone.

"No I dont" Jackie admitted.

The teacher sighed. "See me outside. Everyone answer the questions on the board" she motioned for Jackie to join her and Jackie walked outside. When they were in the hall way the teacher turned toward her. "I heard you quit cheerleading"

Jackie nodded. "Yes I did. With all do respect I dont see how that is your buisness"

"_That_ isnt" the teacher agreed. "But the fact youve been late and havnt been doing work is"

"Listen Im sorry and I'll make up the work Ive just been busy lately. I just got a job and stuff" Jackie said quickly. She just wanted to drop the subject. She already knew to anyones eyes she was becoming a delinquent.

The teacher nodded. "Ok" she agreed. Jackie went to walk in the classroom but the teacher grabbed her arm. "If there is problems at home or something you can come to me. Ive been there and I can see your parents are probably the best ones out there"

Jackie looked at her. "Thank you , but nothing is happening at home. I just had alot going on and need to learned to balance everything out"

The teacher nodded and they both walked in. Jackie took her seat. "What happened" Eric asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Just told me to get my act together"

"I have nothing left so just do what you want till the bell rings" the teacher said and everyone immediately turned to talk to friends.

"So what are you trying to be a rebel now" Hyde joked.

"No" Jackie said. "I start my new job today" she said trying to change the subject.

"You what?" Donna asked shocked.

"Yea I am working at that autoshop. I start at 4 today" She told them. They were shocked that she didnt sound mad or disapointed but actually excited.

"Can we come by? Its supposed to be really hot today so we cant do anything else except chill in the basement" Eric asked and Jackie nodded.

"Isnt it supposed to be really hot this week but then a cold front is supposed to come through next tuesday and make it turn really cold and stay that way for awhile" Donna asked.

"Yep and thats happening because hell is freezing over like I suspected. Jackie gets a job and hell freezes over its just how things are. Like if i do something wrong I get a foot in the ass" Eric told everyone.

"Bite me" Jackie joked.

"Can I?" Fez asked excited and jackie smacked him in the arm. "No!" she said sternly.

The bell rang and everyone left. The day went by and Everyone went to the basement. Jackie changed into some shorts and kept her boots on. They asked her why she still had it and all she did was tell them it was to bring a change of clothes for her job.

She left at 3:30 and arrived a little earlier. Everyone was there. "Its hot" jackie commented.

"Here" Dana said and thre Jackie a cooler shirt. It was a tanktop jersey thing that was darkblue with a number 15 on it and it showed some of her stomach. **( outfit Megan Fox wore in the beginning of Transformers 2)** She changed quickly. "I already talked to my dad so everything is good. You can start by fixing the car you destroyed yesterday" Dana joked

Jackie nodded and went to work and actually did a good job. "Done" Jackie said wiping her hands "I even fixed it so it should hit 110 miled per hour now"

Everyone looked at her impressed. "Nice" Spike commented as he pulled out under the car he was working on.

"Some guy wants a devil spray painted on his motor cycle the thing you need to use is already loaded" Speed told her and handed her a small spray paint gun.

Jackie saw the motorcycle and smiled. It was nice. She actually learned how to ride one a little when she was younger. Her uncle wasnt one for obeying rules. She missed him alot he died from a carcrash earlier in the year. He was the only one in the family that actually cared about her.

She went to do her job. She bent one knee on the seat and bent over so she could see it closely and started to color in the already outlined devil very carefully. **( If youve seen transformers 2 you know the scene im trying to make out for you) **

Just then the gang walked up and all there eyes except Donna's was glued to jackies ass. Hyde even had his mouth hanging open. This had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Thats hot" Kelso said.

Fez looked aroung nervous a guilty "Excuse me" he said and ran off to take care of his needs.

Donna looked around "You guys are such pigs" she said and hit Eric who was staring to.

"What?" he asked

"Your staring at her ass" Donna told him pissed off.

"No Im not Im staring at the bike" he lied nervously.

Donna rolled her eyed. "Red right you are a dumbass"

Jackie finished and turned her head. She saw her friends and started walking toward them. Hyde gulped and just stared at how sexy she looked right there. "Hey. I hate for you to see me like this I probably look horrible" Jackie said and wiped some sweat.

"You look hot" Kelso said being himself and Jackie blushed a little.

"Thanks Michael" She said.

"So this is what you do?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yep and I fix things to." she held up her hands and sure enough grease was there.

"When do you get off?" Eric asked her.

"Eight" she told them. "Wheres Fez?" she asked noticing his absence.

They shrugged. They didnt even pay attention to him leaving. "Doing something perverted Im sure" Donna said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"JACKIE WERE CLOSING UP EARLY SO YOU CAN LEAVE NOW IF YOU WANT" Speed yelled out. "I GOT THE SPRAY GUN"

"OK AND THANKS" Jackie yelled back and grabbed her things. "Hungry" she asked and they nodded.

They all went to the hub. Fez came in with a frown on his face and dirt everywhere. "You all just left me" he complained.

"We didnt even know where you went" Hyde said eating a fry.

"I went to the bathroom to take care of something. Then I was locked in and had to climb out a window" Fez told them and they couldnt help but laugh.

"Sorry" Eric choked out.

Fez glared. "Well if that how your going to be Im just going to leave. Good day."

But Fez" Everyone said.

"I said good day" he said with a hand up and walked out.

"Did we really make him mad" Jackie asked.

Hyde shrugged. "Probably. But he'll eat some candy and look at a playboy and be back in the basement by eight o clock"

Everyone nodded and continued to eat there food.

**REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS AGAIN FOR SUPPORT AND THE REVIEWS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**I AM KEEPING MY PROMISE AND I WONT RANT ANYMORE ABOUT THE ACCUSATIONS. IT JUST BLOWS MY MIND SOMEBODY IS THAT RETARDED TO ACCUSE ME OF THAT BECAUSE I JUST CANT THINK OF HOW GIVING MYSELF REVIEWS WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME AND IT JUST NEVER OCCURED TO ME THIS KIND OF THING WOULD EVER HAPPEN. I MEAN I WAS PREPARED FOR NEGATIVE REVIEWS BUT NOT THIS. MY FAMILY HELPED ME OUT AND JUST TOLD ME THERE ARE JEALOUS PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHO ARE CRUEL. BUT AGAIN I DONT CARE I KNOW IM NOT DOING IT AND SO DO MY REVIEWERS AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS. I WILL SAY THAT IF I CONTINUE TO GET HARRASSED I WILL JUST START DELETING THOSE REVIEWS. AND I APOLOGIZE THAT MY REVIEWERS GOT INSULTED BY THAT LAST ONE. I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP.**

**WITH THAT HERES MY NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY..I WILL NO LONGER BRING THIS UP AGAIN I PINKY SWEAR.**

The next couple of days went by quick. Jackie started showing up on time and got her work in so the teachers stopped bothering her. She got closer to the group especially Eric and Donna. They actually got to be good friends. Her and Hyde were getting along and hanging out. She wouldn't say they were friends but she wouldnt say they were enemies anymore.

She was dead set on not falling in love though. It never comes out good and neither does marriages. All it leads to is lies and deciet and evetually betrayal. She couldnt help but imagine what it would be like to kiss those lips though and feel his rough hands on her smooth skin. She could just picture running her hands through his curly hair making it messier and sexier and then his lips would start going down her body to her neck then her-

"JACKIE" She heard the object of her daydream call breaking her out of her trance. At the moment she is under a car working on its transmission. Its been a over a week since she got kicked out. It got cold but tomorrow was supposed to be the worse. She had been sneaking in cars to stay warm but she had a feeling that wasn't going to work now. Her parents left, she had been looking at the house to see when they would leave. She already decided she was going to try to get a maid to let her in.

Jackie rolled out and had grease on her hands and some on her face. Hyde looked at her. He stared for a moment just taking in her beauty. He wasnt shocked when he got these feelings anymore. He had come to terms with the fact Jackie was hot and he was attracted to her.

"Whats up" Jackie asked and stood up. She grabbed a rag and cleaned off her hands. It was really hot under a car so she was just in a tank top and jeans with her boots. She had her hoody tied around her waist.

"Were goin to a bar tonight to celebrate Fez losing his virginity. You commin?" he asked her. Fez finally did it and it was with the counselor. If you ask her though she doesn't remember a thing. He just happened to go to same place she was and did it in a car.

It was Friday so Jackie knew they were going to do something tonight as some sort of celebration

Jackie nodded. "Sure. When are we going?"

"Now. Can you get off?" Hyde told her.

The shop always closed early on Fridays because Speed and his gang wanted to have fun. Usually she would go with them on the week days and race. She even got into a couple fights. They werent really hard and she did get a few cuts and bruises but nothing bad. She would just say she did something at the shop.

She was about to go ask but Speed came up to her. "You can go were closin in a couple minutes. Are you done with the transmition?"

Jackie nodded. "Yep good as new"

Speed smiled. "Alright go have fun and dont forget your off tomorrow"

Jackie smiled back. "I know"

Speed got out a envelope and handed it to her. "Before I forget. Heres your check" he handed it to her. It wasn't much but is was enough to get food for about a week and maybe even some clothes. She got money for racing but not to much since she never bets. Speed just always gives her a cut.

It wasnt enough to stay at a hotel and she couldnt anyway. People would recognize her if she stayed at one in town and the ones out of town are just gross.

"Thanks. Can we stop by the bank on the way?" Jackie asked and Hyde nodded. She gathered her things and they left and got in the Camino.

Hyde laughed out of nowhere and Jackie turned to him. "What?"

"I just cant believe you have a job" He told her sobering up.

Jackie glared. "You didn't believe in me. I told you what I was going to do and you didn't believe me"

Hyde stared out the windshield. The truth is yes. He thought she was full of shit and was shocked by everything she was doing. "Whatever" he muttered.

"Don't go all zen on me. You are such a hypocrite" She told him.

He glared at her. "How am I a hypocrite?" he asked pissed off.

"You get mad and complain that people don't believe in you and think your worthless but you do the same to them. You thought I wasn't going to do anything and I was nothing" She explained and he was shocked she was right.

"Well you cant blame me. Ive known you for a year and you havnt proven anything" he argued.

Jackie raised an eye brow. "And what have you done that's so great"

He was stuck for an answer. What had he done. "I have a job and a car"

"Leo gave you both." She said back

"i still have them" he snapped

Jackie nodded. "I know and Im not saying you dont deserve to get believed in. Im just saying you cant get mad when people dont because you never do" She looked down. She could see he was pissed. "Alot of people do love and care about you Steven and believe in you. When will you start returning the favor"

"Name one" he asked

Jackie sighed. "The Formans, all your friends, Leo, and me" she looked down at the last one.

Hyde looked at her. She really has changed. "What are you still in love with me" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't love" Jackie said seriously.

Hyde looked at her. "At all"

"Nope" Jackie said popping the 'p'

"What are you trying to become like me and hate everything" Hyde asked.

Jackie looked at him. "No I dont hate everything. Theres a difference between me and you. You can fall in love and love things you just dont want to. I dont think I am capable of it"

"You loved Kelso and claimed you loved me" Hyde reminded her.

Jackie shook her head. "I dont know. Im just confused. Everyone I thought I loved and thought loved me just hurt me and betrayed my trust. If thats what love is I dont want a part in it" Jackie told him truthfully.

Hyde pulled over to the side of the road and turned to her. "Jackie, Kelso is an idiot you cant go by what he did to you and apply it to everyone" He didnt know where this came from. He just couldnt let her give up because of Kelsos retardness.

"I know Michael is stupid. I'm over that" Jackie told him hopefully he would drop the subject.

"If your over Kelso then what happened." Hyde asked her. He knew something happened and was hopeful she would tell him right now.

"Its nothing. Im fine. Like I said I just wanted to grow up and chasing you like a lost puppy dog like I was doing was childish. Plus I was making you hate me even more" Jackie told him. It was half the truth.

"I never hated you. You annoyed the hell out of me but I never hated you" Hyde told her and hoped she wouldnt make a big deal because of it.

Jackie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

He didnt say anything. He just started the car back up and drove again. He felt the urge to touch the burning sensation that was now on his cheek from where her lips were.

They arrived at a bar and Eric's cruiser was already there. Hyde and Jackie walked in and found the gang. Fez was smiling like an idiot. "Hey Guys" Jackie greeted and her and Hyde sat down.

"I see you got off early" Donna said.

Jackie nodded. "I always get off early on Fridays and weekends off. What are we doing tomorrow"

"Lets got to the park" Kelso said excited. Everyone looked at him. "Come on we haven't done anything outdoors and fun in like forever"

"Thats because were not four anymore" Hyde told him.

"Are there girls at the park" Fez asked.

Kelso nodded. "Yep and some are single moms just lookin for a little lovin"

Fez perked up. "Im in."

"Im in to" Donna said. "It sound fun to do something outdoors"

"Well im in if m' ladys in" Eric said.

"Im in because im pretty sure I can make Kelso and Fez eat sand" Hyde said.

Jackie laughed. "Im in just so I can see that"

They talked about random stuff for awhile and finished a round of beers. Jackie offered to go get some more and walked to the bar. She noticed about three guys coming up tot he table she was just at. They were pretty big biker dudes.

"Hey. What are you kids doin here dont you have school tomorrow" one slurred.

"Its Friday" Hyde said.

"Well who's this pretty lady" another one said leering at Donna. "and the one that just left was a nice piece of ass. Have any of you hit that"

Hyde clenched his fist. Kelso was about to say he did but Hyde punched him in the arm knowing his friends intentions. Jackie was listening to the whole thing and fighting the urge to knock some teeth out.

"Look at these boys. These girls need men. What do you say you and your friend come with us tonight" The third one said.

The bar tender just put done some beers for Jackie to take to her table. They didnt care they were young, apparently Kelsos cousin was the owner.

"Why dont you back off" Eric said and one of the guys pulled out a knife. The whole bar started to look. The gang shrank back not wanting to start trouble.

"Why dont you just leave" Hyde tried to reason. He was going to fight before there was a knife pointed at them.

Jackie had enough. She grabbed a glass bottle of beer and walked up to the guy. She smashed it over top of his head as hard as she could causing it to shatter and the guy to drop like a rock. Everyone stood shocked. One of the guys went to punch Jackie but missed and ended up punching his friend in the face knocking him out. These guys were trashed all it really took was one hit for them to fall. Jackie kicked the guy and flipped him over. He groaned in pain. She pushed him so he was on his stomach and put a knee on his back with his arm twisted in her grasp.

"Do you like casts" Jackie asked.

"Why" the guy asked his voice muffled by the floor.

"Because you have a broken arm" She told him.

"I dont have a broken ar- OW" he yelled when Jackie moved and cracked the bone. Speed taught her how to hit a bone just right to break it.

" Next time you and your friends get trashed I suggest you bring someone to keep you all in line" She said and got up while the guy held his arm and rolled in pain on the floor.

The bartender came up. "You all just go. I'll take care of this"

They nodded and grabbed there stuff to go. When they were outside everyone turned to Jackie in shock. "You kicked there ass man" Hyde said shocked.

Jackie nodded. She didnt like that she had to do that in front of her friends. "Yea i know. I hope they have a headache in the morning"

Donna came up and hugged her. "Thank you so much." then she pulled back and slapped her arm. "Dont Ever do that again. You could have got yourself killed."

Jackie rubbed her arm and winced. She had a bruise there from the other night. "OW and I knew what I was doing. Those guys were so drunk they wouldnt have touched me."

Fez got in his hands and knees in front of her. "Thank you my goddess I wil be your slave forever"

Jackie pulled him up. "I didnt save your lives. He probably wasnt even steady enough to hurt you if he tried."

"You were like Luke Skywalker when he-" Eric started to say.

"Shut up" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"You were awesome" Kelso said and everyone nodded.

"Can we just drop it" Jackie asked. "Its not that big of a deal"

"Fine lets just go to the basement" Donna suggested. Hyde and Jackie got in the Camino and the rest got in the Cruiser. They went to the basement. They sat down and watched Tv.

Eric noticed Jackie sucking on her hand. "Jackie whats wrong with your hand?"

Jackie shook her head. "Nothing I just cut it a little when I broke the bottle over the guys head"

"Let me see" Donna said and Jackie held out her hand. It looked like the glassed slicked the skin under he thumb on her palm pretty good. "Do you need stitches"

Jackie shook her head. "No. But I probably do need to clean it up."

Hyde got up. "I'll show you where the first aid kit is" he motioned for her to follow him upstairs. They both walked up and Hyde took her to the bathroom. He handed her it and was about to leave.

"Um Can you please help me Its kind of in a bad place to do it myself" Jackie asked.

Hyde nodded and took out a wipe. He cleaned it off. "ow that stings" she complained.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't go around breaking bottles over peoples heads" he snapped and kept cleaning. He didn't know why but he wasn't happy she did it. She could have gotten hurt or killed. Those guys were passed reasoning they were just drunk fucks with a knife

"Are you made at me or something?" Jackie asked confused

Hyde glared at her. "What the hell were you thinking fighting two bikers"

Jackie glared back. "Sorry that for once you werent the hero"

He stared at her incredulously "That has nothing to do with it. What if they werent drunk or that guy didnt accidentally knock out his friend. You could have gotten seriously hurt"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No I wouldnt and for two reasons, one, i can handle myself and two, you would have helped me if it got to bad"

Hyde fought the smirk that was trying to form on his face. "Yea I would have cut in but still your small"

Jackie smacked his arm with her good hand. "I may be small but I am bad ass"

Hyde chuckled and Jackie joined him. He finished bandaging her hand and they both walked out. Jackie knew if anyone was going to get her to love it would be him. She couldn't give in. All it led to was heartbreak. Maybe she lied earlier and was capable of it if she really knew what it was but she wouldnt allow herself to be it. It wasnt worth it.

They walked back in the basement. "Hey Donna can I stay at your house tonight. I don't want to explain my hand to my parents tonight" Jackie asked and Donna nodded. They kept watching Tv and eventually Donna and Jackie left. They all agreed to meet at about eleven tomorrow to go to the park.

**PLEASE REVIEW THERE WHAT KEEPS ME WANTING TO WRITE AND UPDATE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Jackie woke up by being shaken. "Jackie we have to meet the guys" Donna told her yawning herself.

"What time is it" Jackie asked annoyed. She never liked getting up early. When she lived at home she broke one alarm clock every week. It took all her strength not to hit Ally in the face before she found out who it was.

"9:30 but I know you like to take awhile to get ready" Donna told her.

"Ugh thirty more minutes" Jackie groaned and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"Jackie just get up. Do you need a shower or something?" Donna asked.

Jackie leaned up glaring at Donna. "Coffee first" she simply said because she hadnt had cofee in forever. Donna and Jackie walked in the kitchen and Bob and Midge were already dressed and eating breakfast. "Oh my God you people arent human. What kind of a family is up before eleven" In Jackies family her mom was passed out till twelve or one and her dad was gone by seven.

"Hey Jackie what happened to your hand" Bob asked.

Jackie made her coffee. "I cut it at the shop. They told me to be more careful with power tools but I didnt listen" Jackie lied smoothly.

Donna gave her a weird face. For some reason she didnt exactly like how the lie just rolled off Jackie's tongue like its nothing. It made her wonder what else has she lied about.

"Oh Well be more careful around cars" Midge said. "and dont be alone in them with boys thats how Donna was made"

Bob laughed nervously. "Come on Midgy lets go do that thing that we had to do" he said and grabbed her arm dragging her in the living room.

Donna looked at Jackie who was trying not to laugh. "Im sorry you had to hear that" she apologized.

Jackie just laughed a little and took a sip. She fought the moan that threatened to escape her lips at the deliciousness. "Thats fine im pretty sure I was conceived in a similiar way"

Donna laughed with her. Jackie finished her coffee. "Can I take a shower?" Jackie asked and Donna nodded.

Jackie went to take a shower and washed her hair and body. She got out and changed in to jeans and converse with a tshirt and hoody. She brushed and dried her hair and let it fall down her back. She put on makeup and came out to meet Donna in the kitchen already dressed.

"What time is it" Jackie asked.

"10:15, What do you wanna do?" Donna asked.

"Lets just go over there now, Im sure Kitty has breakfast ready" Jackie suggested. Donna shrugged and the two girls walked over to the Formans. Just like Jackie everyone was eating breakfast.

When the girls walked in Hyde and Eric stood up and they all walked in the basement much to Donna and Jackies protest. "Sorry but Kitty was about three seconds away from eating red alive" Eric said and Jackie and Donna nodded.

Hyde sat in his usual seat and Donna,Eric and Jackie sat on the couch. To everyones disappointment Laurie came down the stairs. Jackie promised herself she wasnt going to do anything unless Laurie throws something first. Everyone else looked nervous. They all knew what Jackie could do and actually were afraid for Laurie.

"Oh look if it isnt the Losers of Wisconsin" laurie taunted.

"Well if it isn't the whore of the US and some parts of Canada" Eric said back. "and Mexico" he added

Jackie laughed. "Burn" she acknowledge and he smiled.

"Oh if it isnt little miss lucky punch" Laurie sneered toward Jackie. "You know me and Kelso are still a thing"

"What makes you think I care" Jackie asked.

"Well I just wanted you to know. I got Kelso and you got to be friends with the dirty burnout, the neighbor girl, and Eric" Laurie sneered

"Why dont I get a nickname" Eric asked.

"Because just saying your name is more than enough of a insult than anything I can think of" Laurie said with a shrug

Jackie clenched her fists. Fez and Kelso came in the door and noticed the tension in the room. "Uh oh is Jackie gonna to kick Laurie's ass again" Fez asked.

Laurie scoffed. "The only reason jackie got me last time was because she got me with my back turned"

"You were looking right at her" Hyde said increduously.

"All Im saying is if I got to throw the first punch she would have been the one with the black eye" Laurie told everyone

Jackie laughed. "Fine. You throw a punch and we'll see what happens"

Laurie looked at her. "Your on"

"Uhh Laurie that isn't a good idea" Kelso said

"I will tell you now, if you try to punch me I will break your nose" Jackie warned her.

"Just bring it" Laurie told her.

Jackie got up and stood in front of her. She looked at Laurie. Laurie lifted her arm to throw and punch but Jackie just blocked it and shoved her palm in her face. Laurie put her hands to her face and ran upstairs.

"Did you really break her nose?" Donna asked.

Jackie shook her head. "No. It will be bruised for awhile though."

Eric smiled. "your my hero you made her cry twice."

Jackie laughed. "Whatever can we go?"

They all nodded and left. They got to the park and alot of people were there. It was the same park Jackie had been sleeping at. Kelso brought a football so they all played for awhile.

Jackie was standing by a sandbox and kelso pushed her over because the ball was being thrown to her. She fell right on top of a kids castle. All the little kids stared at her. "Well every castle needs a princess" she tried to say but the kids continued to stare. "No? ok" she said and got up. Everyone was laughing at her.

She grabbed the football and threw it at kelso's balls making him fall over. They continued to play and have fun. They even got icecream. "Is it just me or do you all feel like your ten again to" Eric asked and they all nodded.

Suddenly Ally came running up to Jackie. "Jackie Jackie. Your here." she flung herself onto Jackie's legs.

Everyone looked at Jackie confused. "Did your mom leave you again?" Jackie asked. The girl nodded. "Do you want ice cream?" Ally smiled and nodded. Jackie went up and bought Ally ice cream and gave it to her.

"Thankyou" Ally said and started eating.

"Jackie why is there a little girl attached at your hip" Donna asked.

"I met Ally here about a week ago when I was just walking by" Jackie told them.

"You were sleeping on a bench and I woke you up" Ally said and Jackie froze.

"I didnt mean to fall asleep i was just tired and must have dozed off" Jackie lied. Donna made a mental note to make sure it was the truth later.

"Ok" Donna said then looked at Ally "Do you wanna play with us"

Ally nodded. "Can someone come with me to throw this away" she asked.

Before Jackie could say anything Hyde stepped up. "I'll do it" he said and led Ally away. When they werent in hearing distance anymore Hyde turned to the girl. "What time was it when you saw jackie"

"8:35 in the morning. jackie helped me figure out the time" Ally said proudly with a smile.

Hyde nodded. Thats odd. If he didnt know any better he would say she spent the night there. "Did she have anything with her?"

"A pillow and a big bag and book bag" Ally told him and threw away her stuff.

Hyde looked at Jackie. He would ask her about it later. Him and Ally walked back over. They played for a awhile and eventually the girls mother came up. "Ally there you are" her mother said taking her daughters hand. She turned to jackie. "oh You again. "

Jackie forced a smile. "Yep me again"

The mother just looked at her and then dragged Ally away. It was getting late and they all were hungry. They went to the Hub and got some food then back tot he Foremans.

Jackie left at around eight. She left to quick for Donna or Hyde to question her. She went to Donna's and changed into some sweatpants, long socks,slippers,tank top,long sleeved shirt, and hoody. She hoped this would keep her warm even though she knew it was going to be in the twenties tonight.

She gathered her stuff and walked to her house. She knocked on the door and the maid answered. "Jackie?"

"Yes Maria. Can I please sleep here tonight?" Jackie asked.

THe maid shook her head sadly. "I am sorry but I am not allowed to let you in"

Jackie frowned "Please. Its really cold" to prove her point she started to shiver.

"I am sorry but orders are orders" Maria told her and closed the door.

Jackie just turned around and started walking. She went to the water tower and attempted to fall asleep but it was no use she couldnt stop shivering or get warm and the metal she was on didnt help.

She gathered her things and decided to walk. Whenever she passed a car she tried to open it but for some reason tonight was the night everyone in pointplace locked there car doors.

She passed the Formans house and couldnt stop shivering. She decided it was either go in or freeze to death. She was pretty sure everyone would be asleep so she could just slip in and then leave before anyone wakes up.

she walked to the basement door and slid in, not surprised Hyde forgot to lock it. She was still shivering like crazy.

Hyde was still awake in his bed and jerked when he heard the door open. He walked out and froze when he saw jackie standing there obviously freezing. Her entire frame was shaking.

"Jackie?" he said walking up to her. She didnt say anything but latched on to him. "What are you-"

"Don't say anything just hold me until I warm up" she said and then shoved her face into his neck. Hyde jumped alittle at how cold it was. She put her hands on his almost bare chest and he jumped again.

"Damn your freezing" He said then started rubbing her shoulders trying to warm her up.

He led her to the couch and he sat down but to his surprise she just straddled him and kept her face in his neck. She fought the urge to kiss him there. He continued to rub her and after a few moments she took off her hoody. She got her body warm slowly and eventually she was in a tank top.

"Thankyou" She said and leaned up.

"Doesn't your house have heating" he asked.

Jackie froze. She didn't think of an explanation. "My parents are out of town and I forgot my key"

He looked at her. "Listen Jackie. I talked to that little girl and she said she woke you up in the morning. Did you spend the night at the park"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah. Me and My parents just got in a fight and I got mad and left"

Hyde stared at her. "Why didnt you come here or to Donna's. Do you realize what sick people are in parks at night"

Jackie shrugged. "Im sorry?" she said. She didnt get why he was being like this. "Why do you care?"

"I dont" he said. Then sighed. "Just dont do it again. Go to one of us"

"Thought you didnt care" Jackie smirked.

"Shut you piehole" He told her and she smiled.

She smiled. "Anyway thank you for warming me up"

She kissed him softly on the lips. She didnt know why she did it. A kiss on the cheek would have been sufficient but she couldnt help it. She wanted to show she really was thank full. It was supposed to be a soft kiss but it turned passionate when he started to kiss back. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip begging for a acess which she granted. His tongue explored her mouth and she couldnt help but moan which in return caused him to groan.

What was meant to be a thank you kiss turned into a make out session on the couch. There hands explored the others bodies and jackie got her wish to run her hands through his curly mess.

After awhile they pulled apart for air. "Wow" she breathed.

Hyde looked at her. "Stay here tonight" he told her and it wasnt a question. They both walked in his room and lied down on his cot. She smiled when she felt his arm go around her. She fell in a peaceful sleep in no time.

...

They woke up in early morning. Jackie rolled over and saw Hyde looking back at her.

"Howd you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine" she yawned. "What do we do about last night"

Hyde groaned. "I dont know. What do you want to do"

Jackie shrugged. "I really dont know. Im still trying to figure things out"

Hyde looked into her eyes. "I wont betray you." he promised. "I'll piss you off but I wont betray your trust"

Jackie smiled. "I believe you. Im not ready for anything serious yet though"

Hyde nodded. "me neither. So what are we friends with benefits" he knew he couldnt be the boyfriend she wants so this is better than nothing. At least now he might get to cure the sexual frustration that she causes.

Jackie nodded. "Sure" she said and kissed him. After a few minutes jackie got dressed and walked out the door to come in through the sliding door so the Formans wouldnt know she slept over.

When she walked in Hyde walked was already there. They didnt wake up as early as they thought. Once she was inside Red turned to her. "Your a mechanic right?" Jackie nodded. "The Cruiser is making a weird noise can you check it out?"

Jackie nodded. "Sure" she said walked back outside.

"Red" Kitty scolded. "You just made that poor girl go out in the cold to fix a car"

Red shrugged. "She eats here and stays here most of the day. The least she can do is fix the car"

The phone rang interrupting Kittys response. "Hello"

Everyone was quitet so they heard the other voice. "Hi Im Ally is jackie there"

"Shes busy. Why do you want jackie" Kitty asked.

"She is my friend and she told me to call her if I wanted to see her" Ally said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"How do you know her?"

"She was sleeping on a bench and I woke her up. I think she lives there because my friend said she saw her there before. Are you her mommy" Ally asked.

"No Im not her mommy" Kitty said and everyone just stood there shocked. "Ill tell her you called."

"Ok. Bye" Ally said and hung up.

"Bye" Kitty said back.

She turned to everyone. "What was that about"

"Jackie said she met her at the park one time." Kelso said.

"What did she mean by sleeping there" Kitty asked.

Hyde was pissed Jackie said it was only once not twice. He saw her cheer leading bag by the door. "Look through the bag" he said.

Red didnt argue. He wanted to know what was going on as much as everyone else. He put it on the table and unzipped it. Everyone was shocked when he pulled out a pillow. "What the" he said

Donna leaned over. "There are clothes in here and alot. Plus shoes. Its like shes going on vacation"

Eric looked in the side pockets. "Heres a brush and shampoo and her makeup"

Kitty was on the verge of tears. "You dont think she has been living in the streets have you?"

Just then Jackie walked in. "Its just the muffler" she said then looked at everyone "why is everyone looking at me?" she looked at the table. "And why did you go through my stuff" she asked starting to get mad.

"Time to talk jackie no more lies" Hyde said and made her sit.

Jackie took a deep breath. "I guess its time to come clean" everyone nodded and she began her story.

**DONT WORRY HYDE AND JACKIE WILL BE A COUPLE SOON THIS WHOLE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS THING ISNT GONNA LAST LONG AT ALL. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT EVERYONES REACTION TO JACKIES SECRET BEING REVEALED.**

**I KNOW I HAVE ALOT OF GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND I WOULD LOVE A BETA BUT I DONT REALLY KNOW ANYONE SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO OFFER THAT WOULD BE GREAT.**

**COMING UP SOON IS DRAMA WITH SPEED AND HIS GANG. THIS STORY STILL HAS SOME MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. JACIE AND HYDE STILL NEED TO GET THERE HEADS OUT OF THERE ASSES AND REALIZE THEY OVE EACHOTHER LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

Everyone stared at Jackie waiting. She didnt know where to start. She took in a breath. "What do you want to know?" she asked. Maybe then she'll know where to start.

"For starters why do you have all this stuff in your bag?" Donna asked.

"Because I need it. Its all I have" Jackie told them with a frown because it was the truth.

"Why dont you just go home" Eric asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. In truth it was for any other person in the world.

" I got kicked out" Jackie said quietly holding back tears as the memories rushed back into her mind.

"What?" Kitty asked. "Why?" She couldnt understand. She was convincced she misheard.

"Long story" Jackie said and got up then hopped on the counter to sit. She really didnt want get into to it but she knew it was going to have to sooner or later. She knew that she wouldnt be able to keep her secret forever. In truth she was hoping her parents would let her come back before anyone found out.

"Were listening" Red said prompting her.

"Ok its basically like this. I came home and my dad was pissed because he found a used condom in its wrapper on the couch. He said it was mine and I told him it was moms because she had been cheating on him. He asked mom and of coarse she denied it so he kicked me out" Jackie said quickly.

"Are you sure he kicked you out. You might have mis understood him" Donna said not believing parents could be so cruel.

Jackie looked at her. "he looked at my mom and told her this quote for quote 'You tell that slut that she is no longer welcome here. This is no longer her home. Tell her to grab a bag, get what she can and get out'"

Everyone was shocked a parent would do that. Hyde was fighting the urge to get up go to her house and kick some ass. Thats when something he remembered about that day came to mind. "You had a bloody lip when you came in the basement. Did he hit you?" Hyde asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Jackie nodded sadly. "Yea he slapped me a couple times but Ive had worse so its not really a big deal"

Hyde went up to her. "It doesnt matter he should never hit you" Everyone was a little confused that Hyde was so concerned but didnt say anything because there was a more important matter at hand.

Jackie just looked at him. "Its not like I could have done anything he's my father not some bikers in a bar or Laurie" Everyone smiled at the memory of Laurie getting hit in the nose.

Hyde didnt know what to say so he just stood there. Kitty and Red were shocked. Red expecially. He would never hit his children no matter how bad they got. Kitty was on the verge of tears. She couldnt believe people could be so heartless.

"They didnt try to stop you or anything when you were leaving" Eric asked. He still couldnt really wrap his mind around it. It all sounded like some kind of movie not real life.

Jackie scowled at the air. "They couldnt hear me leave through all the moaning"

"They were doint it!" Kelso exclaimed. Jackie nodded. He felt sad for her. Usually this news would have been awsome because Jackies mom was hot but he just felt mad that someone would do that. He still loved Jackie. Maybe not in love with her but he did love her and cared about her.

"So let me get this straight. You got kicked out of your house because your moms a whore and lied about it" Fez said trying to piece things together. Jackie nodded. "Oh my beautiful goddess I am so sorry" he hugged her and Jackie hugged her back.

"Dont be. Ive been doing fine on my own for over a week now" Jackie told them.

"What exactly have you been doing for over a week" Red asked curious.

"Ive been sleeping at the park or water tower and I met some cool people and they taught me how to-" she stopped. She didnt want to admit what she has been doing. She knew she would get in trouble even if they werent her parents"

"Taught you how to" Red prompted. He knew he caught her doing something.

"Street fight and race cars" she said quickly hoping noone heard but they did.

"YOU STREET FIGHT" Hyde yelled.

"YOU RACE CARS" Kelso yelled at the same time.

Jackie winced and nodded. "So thats why you can kick ass now" Kelso said.

Jackie smirked. "Ive always been able to kick ass. Speed just tweaked me a little"

"Speed? That guy at the shop" Hyde asked.

Jackie nodded. "Yea he saved me then helped me out"

"Saved you how?" Eric asked.

"Some man tried to mug me but he got him off and kicked his ass" Jackie explained Frowning at the memory.

Hyde clenched his fist but didnt say anything. "Alright Alright. We are going to your house right now and I am talking to your parents about this" Kitty said and started to grab Jackie.

"They arent home" Jackie said. " And the maid wont let me in. I tried last night"

Kitty sighed and rubbed her foreheaed. "Well 'll just wait for them to come home. Do you know when that may be"

Jackie shook her head. "Could be today. Could be next month. I really dont know. They take off alot but this time they dont have anything to come back to so they might stay alot longer"

Kitty looked at her. "They left you alone?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah alot actually." She finally noticed kitty expression."Oh dont be sad for me. The maid always used to take care of me and believe me she was a better mom than my actual one"

Everyone was in disbelief. She made it seem that her life was perfect. She got everything she wanted and her family was what every other familly wish they could be. Now they see that Jackie was just a really good actor.

Hyde felt guilt. Which shocked him he never feels guilt but he does right now. He always ragged on her because truthfully he was jealous. He thought her parents loved her and gave her what she wanted and thats what he wanted when he was younger. He would have done anything for two parents that loved him. Now he had the Formans so it wasnt so bad but still he couldnt help but wonder what his life would be like if his parents actually gave two shits about him. Now he sees her parents were just as bad or even worse.

"Well then. Heres whats going to happen. Jackie your going to move in with us. You can stay in Lauries room. She just left this morning. Something about she doesnt feel safe here so shes going to give college another try" Red told her. "While your under this roof there will be no more racing or fighting am I understood"

Jackie nodded. "Yes and thankyou"

Red just grunted and walked to the livingroom. Everyone was looking at Jackie with sad eyes. She sighed. "Stop looking at me like that. Im fine."

"Jackie were so sor-" Donna started to say bu jackie cut her off.

"Dont say sorry. Dont feel sorry for me. Im fine." Jackie said and walked out. Everyone just stood staring at nothing.

"I cant believe it" Eric said.

"At least now we know why she changed" Donna said and put her face in her hands as she sat down. "I knew something was up and I never did anything"

"We all did" Eric told her trying to comfort her. "None of us did anything. It didnt take a jedi to know she was lying most of the time" Everyone was so down they didnt even say anything about his Jedi reference.

Hyde just stood up and walked out the door. He walked to the water tower and found jackie there just sitting with her legs hanging off the edge. He climbed up and sat next to her. She didnt say anything to acknowledge that she knew he was there.

They just sat there for a few moments in silence. Jackie finally sighed. "What do you want?"

Hyde shrugged. "What Im not allowed to come and sit here and just admire the view."

Jackie looked at him. "Eric yes. You no" he didnt say anything. "Im sorry I didnt tell you"

Hyde finally looked at her. "Jackie truthfully I dont know what to say right now. I just wanted to see that you were alright"

Jackie smiled. "You care about me" she said touched. Hyde was about to say something but was interrupted by jackies lips on his. They kissed passionately for a few moments then pulled back for air.

"Jackie I agree with Red and I think that you shouldnt race or fight anymore" Hyde said.

Jackie nodded. "I know. It really fun though" she pouted.

Hyde looked at her. "Just dont get hurt"

Jackie smiled. "I wont" She paused. "You want to do something really cool"

Hyde shrugged. "Follow me" Jackie said grabbing his arm. SHe led him to the garage.

"Jackie how is your job cool" Hyde asked.

Jackie didnt even look at him "Were just here to get a car"

"Whats wrong with my car" Hyde asked a little offended.

"Its to big" Jackie said and then went in. She picked the lock of a car and got in the seat.

"Keys" HYde said as he slid in the stook he rtongue out at him and then hotwired the car. "Thats hot" Hyde said and jackie smiled. The pulled out of the place and Jackie drove to mount hump.

She went to the part where people drift. Noone was there because it was still day time. She started to drif up the mountain and Hyde was stunned. He had never done this before. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked her

"Speed and his gang taught me. " She laughed a little at the memory. "I like destroyed his car I crashed it so many times"

Hyde looked at her. "did you get hurt?"

Jackie shook her head. "No. I just had to fix the damages. I did good to you would never know what I did to it"

Hyde looked straight ahead. Jackie smiled. "I come here at night sometimes. Its really realxing. Expecially when people are doing it around you and you can hear the purr of the engines. It makes it so you can think more easily" Hyde didnt answer they just fell into a comfortable silence. Jackie pulled to the top and stopped. It had an amazing view of pointplace. They both got out and sat at on the hood.

"Steven" Jackie sighed. Hyde looked at her. He was happy she was calling him Steven again. "Do you care about me?"

Hyde sighed. "I dont know why but yes I do"

Jackie smiled. "Will you never lie to me and betray my trust?"

" I already told you I wouldnt do that" Hyde told her confused by the questions

"Steven I want to have a relationship with you and not just friends with benefits I want to be your girlfriend" Jackie said and looked down.

Hyde was shocked. "Jackie. You know I will never bethe kind of boyfriend you want. Im not Kelso and Im not-" he started to say but Jackie cut him off.

"How dare you compare yourself to Michael. I dont want him and truthfully I dont know if I ever truthfully did. I wanted a boyfriend so i didnt think about me I just went with the first guy that came up to me. I want you. Your already the kind of boyfriend I want" jackie told him sternly.

Hyde jusst nodded. "ok but I swear if you try to dress me or force me to do things I am throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out the door"

Jackie smiled and they kissed. They just talked and laughed for awhile. Eventually it started getting dark so they both got in the car. Jackie put it back at the shop and they walked to the Formans.

Noone said anything to them. THey just ate dinner and eventually went to bed. Jackie fell asleep smiling that her life actually started to become happy and then when she snuggled into the covers she grimaced because she thought of how many men Laurie had in here.

She fell asleep in a peacefull sleep thinking of Steven Hyde and how her friends loved her.

**Sorry it took Longer. Please Review.**


End file.
